parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Part 15 - Ending.
This is the final scene in Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Transcript *(the end title plays at Thomas's All New Animated Series, which stars Thomas as Rayman, Tillie as Betina, Ten Cents as Cookie, Little Toot, Princess Alumina as Flips, Scar as Admiral Razorbeard, Father as The Great Rigatoni, Merlock as Detective Grub, City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as No. 7 Train, Oliver (TT) as The Car Eating Monster, Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash Ketchum, May Maple, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Grampus, and Others as People, and more) *Narrator: (as the Ubi Soft Logo appears at the end) Ladies and gentlemen, we are going at a Behind the Scenes look at the making of Thomas's All New Animated Series. The reason I did these drawings is because I wanted them to make a little more astonishing. Our actors are first all of created on paper. They have to be represented from every possible angle and a very possible expression. Now, based on these drawings, I ask everyone's permissions to use some footage in my films, providing that I credit them. I just start my own MSTS and Trainz films by using Fraps, Bandicam, Photoshop, Gimp, etc. I give some great expression faces on the characters. At the same time, and each time, on paint, I ask some of my friends to give me a helping hand. In spite of this, I ask everyone to do some lines for the voice actors in the cast I choose. Even if I ask for a part of Thomas's All New Animated Series, this is the final installment in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. The audition lines are used one by one for which characters are in all thirteen episodes, unlike the four episodes in Rayman the TV Series. *Father: Halt! Ye're nae gettin' anywhere with this freak. Listen to me, whitever ye are. *Thomas: Thomas. And you're, erm... Ben, of the delightful dorks from down the lane? *Father: I am Father, in charge of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. *Narrator: Now that's what I call if I look at the best parts of the whole movie. Anyway, let's move and try to keep with the rest of this movie, this features Thomas as Rayman, the main hero of this full movie. *Father: An' this is me circus! *Thomas: Nice place. Though I may hardly live here. *Narrator: Very good scene! Now these are images which may move image by image at a time. * Father: Halt! Ye're nae gettin' anywhere with this freak. Listen to me, whitever ye are. * Thomas: Thomas. And you're, erm... Ben, of the delightful dorks from down the lane? * Father: I am Father, in charge of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. An' this is me circus! * Thomas: Nice place. Though I may hardly live here. *Father: Listen, wise guy, either ya perform, or it's the circus dungeon for ya. *Narrator: These are scenes, which I create to inspire everyone. Now if help is needed, a user will get happy to help me out if I need something. Whenever people are inspired, help will always help me out. Special effects are added, and there you go, we see how the full scene is meant to go in this movie. Whenever scenes in the episodes are now finished, music and sound effects are added in, and Crazy Talk can make characters in images talk. And there you go, that's it. Now sit back and enjoy this film. * Father: An' this is me circus! * Thomas: Nice place. Though I may hardly live here. * Narrator: Very good scene! Now these are images which may move image by image at a time. * Father: Halt! Ye're nae gettin' anywhere with this freak. Listen to me, whitever ye are. * Thomas: Thomas. And you're, erm... Ben, of the delightful dorks from down the lane? * Father: I am Father, in charge of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. An' this is me circus! * Thomas: Nice place. Though I may hardly live here. * Father: Listen, wise guy, either ya perform, or it's the circus dungeon for ya. And once freaks check in, they don't check out. *SonicandKnuxFan: (during the end of the credits in the film) Th-th-th-th-that's all folks! (winks happily) *Narrator: The End. A RayFan94 (UbiSoftFan94) Production. Created For Thomas's N64 Dream Team. Category:UbiSoftFan94